The Lame Ass Tavern Wiki
=Welcome to the Lame Ass Tavern!= What is it? The #Lame_Ass_Tavern or (LAT) is a text-based RPG room hosted on the DarkMyst server for mIRC and other such chat clients. The Lame Ass Tavern is the generic stereotype and is for fun roleplay. That said, it's not just a big joke, parody or for mock-play. It's made to be a fun setting based around the irony of the traditional fantasy tavern that most of us have grown up playing in. Players are expected to play freely, take on roles and bring peace and chaos, create guilds and clans, and rule the world in an IC manner. This isn't a "mockery" or parody room, but a game with a whimsical and overly ironic setting. About the room... *Setting: It's a generic stereotypical medieval free form fantasy tavern. This tavern sits between Lake Ova`thar and the Wuds, with the small town of Noware somewhere behind it. Enjoy. Really, the tavern is pretty much just that, although it holds many secrets, as for some reason it seems immune to fire and can absorb it, as well as repair any damage done to it or its property. A donkey that is lame and out of work is the wooden building's mascot and on the wooden sign out front, and a mule's head hangs over the bar on display as a deer's might be. The kitchen is always stocked with food and when ordered, Albis Maul, the bartender who longs for death but cannot die, serves it up rather quickly. There's one main fireplace and hearth with couches around it and upstairs there's a balcony, as well as numerous rooms that never seem to run out to accommodate patrons. While lords of terror and doom seek to rule the land of the tavern for its magicks, guards are on duty but usually too drunk to do a thing. Bring forth the merriment and chaos! **Towns, Cities and Villages **Landmarks and Places of Note **Currency and Technology *Characters: Yes, you can play that furry unicorn-angel-demon-kitsune-vampire-werewolf child, but don't be surprised if people try to kill it for being an abomination against life. You have the freedom of playing almost anything you want, so long as it goes with the medieval time period and is used for *actual* play, not just for jokes. If a character isn't fit for the setting, such as by being modern or a time traveler, the player will be asked to recant the character, and if need be, leave. But yes, mixed characters are allowed. *Play: Fight or be killed. Really, characters can attack others freely, just NOT for OOC reasons. The style *is* freeform, however you're expected to not only state what your character does to avoid an attack, but HOW they do it, and ALL attacks are ATTEMPTS. Simply saying that you dodge, won't fly. How did you dodge? Did you duck? Did you strafe to the right, or spin to the left? The same can be said with magic. We have Magical Realism in our game. If you cannot feasibly dissect the spell of another or defend or cast it, the attack hits. OPs and at times other players may call this out and debate it. If the logic is not sound, the action won't work. Use your head, and if you need help, ask someone OOCly, or ask the player nicely to tone down the attack result. The best thing to do, is to start small, watch other people, and try to learn from their posts. Maybe you can even find a tutor and do spars. Oh, and you do NOT post the result of your attempted action on another character, the recipient does. Any attack attempt that isn't defended (such as by skipping someone's turn and talking or posting after the attack by either not seeing it or ignoring it) is considered a successful attack and lands full force or something of that sort. You're expected to PLAY IT OUT and not ignore others. So, remember to read. It's a text game after all. Check out our website! http://lameasstavern.webs.com/ Latest activity Category:Browse